


The Yard Sale

by ImagineRedwood



Series: EZ x Amaya [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Summary: EZ sees a yard sale selling pink things he’s pretty sure Amaya will love.
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: EZ x Amaya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912861
Kudos: 5





	The Yard Sale

“You look beautiful, querida.”

Amaya smiled and held her hands together under her chin, framing her face playfully as she turned her hips, her pink skirt flaring out with the movement. EZ laughed and shook his head, reaching for her. She placed her hand in his and leaned forward to press her lips to his. She pecked him repeatedly, inquiring in between each show of affection.

“Where are we going anyway?”

“Yard sale. I saw it yesterday, she’ll be out again today. There’s an old lady selling her stuff from when she was younger. Almost everything out there is pink and it’s all vintage. Toasters, blenders, kitchen appliances, some decorations. I know you’ll love it.”

Amaya’s smile was even wider now, and she squealed, hands holding onto EZ’s wrist as she bounced happily on her feet.

“Well let’s go!”

EZ’s smile mirrored hers at the excitement. Walking out to the driveway, she pointed at his bike.

“Do we need to drive? Or can we walk?”

“We can walk if you want.”

She was wrapping her hands around his forearm then, strolling down the driveway and down the street, the couple making small talk. It did not take long for them to walk the last block and come up to the house, Amaya’s eyes beginning to twinkle as soon as she laid her eyes on the tables that were set up in the yard. Amaya grinned, her feet moving even faster as she got closer to the yard sale. EZ laughed and sped up his own steps, both hurrying across the street and into the driveway of the old woman. She had a head of white hair, fluffy and curly and hair sprayed into perfection. Her lipstick was a bright shade of pink, more vibrant than the toaster that was sitting beside her. She smiled as soon as she saw the couple, recognizing EZ from when she had spoken to him yesterday.

“There you are young man. this must be the beautiful Maya you were telling me about.”

She held two shaky hands out, squeezing EZ’s in hers before releasing them and turning to Amaya as EZ nodded proudly.

“This is her.”

The woman gasped and grinned as she looked at Amaya’s outfit.

“Such a pretty set you're wearing. Looks like something I would have worn back in my day. I'm Gladys, by the way.”

Still holding on to Amaya’s hand, the lady walked around the table, using her other hand to motion to all her belongings.

“You two lovebirds can take as long as you want. I'm sure you'll find something that you like.”

Amaya and Ezekiel thanked her before starting to slowly walk along the tables, eyeing everything. It was not long before Amaya gasped, eyes wide as she looked at a collection of pastel old-fashioned milkshake glasses.

“EZ, look!”

He followed her finger as it pointed, knowing how desperately she had been looking for pastel milkshake glasses. No matter where she looked, they were always either flat at the bottom like a cup or too brightly colored, lacking that retro aesthetic that she wanted. Grabbing the pink one first, of course, she looked it over and made sure it was in good condition. She was grabbing the others then, Gladys quickly shuffling into the garage.

“Let me get you a bag, honey!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Both Amaya and EZ let out grunts as they heaved the bags up onto the counter. Amaya had splurged just a little, snatching up almost anything that was pink at the sale. She took the blender, the milkshake glasses, a rug to put in the living room under the coffee table, and a few other little knickknacks that had quickly added up. EZ had to return to her house and pick up her car just so they did not break their backs bringing everything back home.

Now with everything on the counter, they could start putting everything away. Amaya pulled her hair tie from her wrist and tossed her hair up, EZ admiring the messy pink bun at the top of her head.

“I like that shade of pink. Not as bright as when you first dyed it.”

Her smile was all teeth as she hugged EZ, remembering how enthusiastic he was the night she had him help her dye the new wig. He had taken the entire process very seriously and she knew he had fun, even if his hands were stained pink for the days that had followed. Leaving a soft kiss to his cheek, she sauntered off to her bedroom.

“Let me change and then we can put everything away.”

By the time she came back out, EZ had taken care of it all, for the most part, only the bender and milkshake glasses left, an idea popping into her head.

“We should make milkshakes and then watch some movies!”

EZ looked over at the clock on the wall, pointing at it.

“It’s almost four, mama. We haven’t even eaten dinner yet.”

She pouted, head tilted down, and hands folded in front of her as she crept forward, EZ already shaking his head at her puppy eyes.

“No, Maya. We need to eat dinner first. Sweets later.”

His rationalization fell on deaf ears as she transformed into the little devil that sat on people's shoulders.

“Aw, come on. We’re adults. That’s what’s so good about being an adult; you can do whatever you want and nobody can say shit.”

Her cheeks were full as she peered at him, hoping to convince. EZ stood his ground though, shaking his head, his voice firm.

“First, that’s not true. And second, we’re not having milkshakes before dinner and that’s that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Amaya grinned as she took her first sip, the strawberry flavored sweetness making her do a little wiggle as she sat on the couch next to EZ, a look of resignation on his face as he took a sip of his own milkshake. Reaching over, he pulled her into him, ignoring the smug look on her face as he started the movie.

“You’re a brat.”

Her only response was a shrug, her body pushing closer to his as she laid her head on his bare shoulder, her straw making noise as she took another sip.

“I prefer strong-willed.”


End file.
